


Mystery Shack

by killerweasel



Series: The Creature from Lake Gravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann take a trip to Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Shack

Title: Mystery Shack  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim/Gravity Falls_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [super-secret-bronut](http://super-secret-bronut.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newt and Hermann take a trip to Gravity Falls.

"This is where you wanted to go after the world didn't end?" Hermann frowned as he stared out the passenger window. "Why Gravity Falls? We could have gone anywhere, Newton."

"There's a kid I need to meet." Newt turned a corner, smiling as he recognized a few of the buildings from the videos he'd seen. "See, we've been emailing back and forth for the last couple years. His uncle runs this tourist spot called The Mystery Shack. While most of the things in the Shack are bullshit, the town itself is full of weird things."

"We just spent a decade fighting alien monsters. How weird could this place be compared to that?"

"Hang on." He pulled in to the parking lot of a restaurant with a 'free wifi' sign in the window. "Grab my laptop and go to the third link I have bookmarked. After you see what's in the video, I want you to tell me what you think."

"Fine." Hermann booted up the laptop, muttering something Newt couldn't hear under his breath. He clicked the link, sat back, and watched. The clip wasn't even halfway over before he felt his arms break out in goose bumps. "This can't possibly be real. That's a giant, floating head rising out of a lake and attacking those children."

"I thought maybe it was a joke too. But if you were going to fake some sort of monster, why would you pick something like that?" Newt reached over, tapping a few keys. "While these things might seem impossible, I don't think they are. I think this crap is the real deal. Dipper said he was going to show us something amazing."

"Who names their child Dipper?" A knot of unease wound its way around Hermann's stomach as he finished a video featuring a robotic man who was apparently run by tiny alien creatures. "Newton... I think there is something very wrong with this town."

"Probably. That's what makes it interesting." He closed the laptop. "We won't stay long, okay? We'll just go see what it is he wants to show us and then we can leave."

"Fine, but if I get eaten by some sort of creature, I promise my ghost will haunt you forever." Hermann crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's the spirit!" Newt nudged Hermann with his elbow. "Get it, Hermann?"

"I won't even dignify that with a response."

**Author's Note:**

> the videos mentioned in this are [Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained #5 - The Tooth](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96FEhn_N76Y) (which creeps me out every time I watch it) and [Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained #4 - Lefty ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQYVI5Ugz44).


End file.
